


Christmas Kisses

by aestheticallyexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticallyexo/pseuds/aestheticallyexo
Summary: in which jongin is sad so kyungsoo gives him kisses





	Christmas Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday nat!!

  It was Jongin and Kyungsoo’s first Christmas together as a married couple. Unfortunately, a terrible snowstorm meant neither of their families would be able to visit for the holidays.

 

  “It’s a shame no one can make it this year, too much goddamn snow.” Jongin said, slight pout on his lips as he watched the storm from the slight frosted window.

 

  Kyungsoo came up from behind and gave his tall husband a hug.

 

  “We just have to wait until the snow lets up,” He reassured. They should be able to come over for New Years. We’ll celebrate then, so don’t worry.”

 

  His words didn’t take away from Jongin’s pout. “It’s not the same! Everyone’s going to think about getting hammered and their resolutions they’ll keep for two days and never revisit again. No one’s gonna want to sing carols or drink eggnog.” Kyungsoo sighed at his husband’s words.

 

  Rubbing Jongin’s shoulder, he suggested that they should head to bed and it was getting pretty late. “We’ll celebrate tomorrow. After all, Santa’s coming tonight.” Hearing Kyungsoo’s optimistic words, Jongin smiled widely.

 

  They headed to bed, Jongin falling asleep almost instantly. Kyungsoo waited for his husband to be in a deep sleep before springing into action. While the gifts were already put under the tree, he had a special surprise to help him get out of his funk.

 

                                                                             *

 

  Jongin woke Kyungsoo up the next morning with the excitement of a small child. He was still sad that his parents to be there for Christmas day, but he was happy to be with the man he loves.

 

  “What time is it?” Kyungsoo asked groggily. He wasn’t exactly what you’d call a morning person; a deep contrast to Jongin. “It’s 8:30! On Christmas morning! Get up!” As an extra way to wake his husband up, Jongin threw himself on top of Kyungsoo.

 

  Realizing that Jongin would only get more restless, he begrudgingly got up. Since Kyungsoo was woken up way before he would have liked, Jongin had a pot of coffee brewing and the ingredients for pancakes already out on the counter.

 

  Kyungsoo emerged from the bathroom less than enthused. That was, until he looked up to see a sprig of mistletoe. Jongin’s eyes travelled up to see what he was looking up at. Upon looking back down, Jongin noticed an uncharacteristic smirk painted on Kyungsoo’s lips.

 

  He raised his eyebrows and Jongin pecked Kyungsoo on the lips. “Merry Christmas.” Jongin murmured against Kyungsoo’s lips. Despite having been with his husband for years, Jongin always at little kisses from Kyungsoo.

 

  Coffee was poured and pancakes that were supposed to look like Christmas trees were served on the coffee table so presents could be opened. Perhaps the best gift of all was a puppy from their friend Jongdae. He came around early that morning with the puppy and it’s crate.

 

  When Kyungsoo opened the crate and the small animal ran out, Jongin’s eyes lit up like the Christmas tree in their living room. “I love her!” The smile on Jongin’s lips turned mischievous when he noticed that Kyungsoo was looking up at more mistletoe.

 

  Jongin kissed Kyungsoo, but it wasn’t a soft peck like before. The smaller man pulled the taller in by the back of his neck. Landing on top of Kyungsoo, he broke the kiss and started laughing.

 

  The puppy started barking and trying to hop onto the couch so she could investigate the source of the noise.

 

  The rest of the presents were opened after that. Kyungsoo received tickets to see a musical production of Beauty and the Beast, since the he had been talking about how much he wanted to see it. Jongin received a few new sweaters, since he was looking to get a few more.

 

  Any candies from the stockings or under the tree were put away so the dog (and Jongin) wouldn’t get to it. Wrapping paper was thrown away and the happy family sat down to watch Christmas movies.

 

                                                                        *

 

  Over the next couple of hours, Jongin began catching on to the whole mistletoe thing. Glancing around the ceiling, he counted at least a half dozen sprigs of mistletoe. _He must’ve done this while I was asleep,_ he thought.

 

  This sparked an idea. While Kyungsoo was out walking the dog, Jongin collected all the mistletoe he could and proceed to tape them all to his face. Was that a plan that made sense? No. But it meant that he got kisses, so the logic was allowed to be flawed.

 

  The front door opened and the dog ran into the living room, with Kyungsoo following after her. Upon seeing Jongin and his mistletoe covered face, Kyungsoo smiled widely. “Before you say anything, yes. I am completely serious.”

 

  Rolling his eyes, Kyungsoo proceeded to kiss every visible part of Jongin’s face.

 

 

  


End file.
